Until We Win
by Nocturnal-Panda
Summary: Who knew Wishing for something could lead up to something so eventful? Tsukiko is a bright, sarcastic 16 year old Death Note fangirl who had no clue being in Death Note would turn out with her becoming a maid! LxOc or LightxOc Name Spoilers T for language


Panda: Heyy people! I changed mah pen name after all this time :P lol anyway, I'm probably never going to update my other stories, because I'm lazy, for the most part...BUT! I might update over Christmas break on those stories. The idea for this came to me when it was rainy out and I was thinking of a cool way to have a OC "join" the task force. Anyway, this will probably suck, as well as my other stories...so...review? Oh yeah, and sorry if some of the dates are messed up, I tried my best finding the actual ones :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC. You know the drill :P

~Chapter 1~

Okay, let me be the first to tell you, L Lawliet is a complete and utter pervert.

Confused? I thought you might be. So let's back it up a bit where this whole mess began.

April 24th 2006 11:08 PM

As the rain beat down on my hefty green tent, I lie there, bundled in a mass of blankets, listening to the storm around me. Sitting out in the rain calms me down when I'm frustrated. But, my mother insisted that I take a tent and such, for if I were to pass out from exhaustion. The main reason I'm out here though, is all thanks to the "pops", as my group calls them, who decided pranking me all day was a fun way to celebrate the return of me from my vacation. Their pranks were as cruel as knocking my food tray over to as harmless as...wait none of them were harmless. Jealous brats, have some self-respect!

Anyway, I had just polished off my third box of pocky when I had decided to check the time...11:11...Oh! Make a wish! _I wish to be in Death Note! _Yeah call it childish wishing, but you never know! And I'm also a rabid Death Note fan girl, all thanks to my older sister, Madi, whom introduced my to anime when I was 6, thinking Sailor Moon was no different from Sponge Bob, as if it was a regular for American kids to watch.

All of a sudden, a huge bang of thunder stroke. I yelped in shock and hid under the blankets. When I arose from my hiding spot, there was an old lady, smiling, forcing her wrinkles to enlarge. She was holding a black object and spoke "When you are ready to go, speak these words 'For good or bad, I shall aid, once one wins, I shall fade'" She tossed the book to my side and disappeared as the lightning and thunder stroke synchronously.

The elder's words rung throught my head, somehow blocking out the surrounding sounds. _When you are ready to go? What could that possibly mean? _I picked up the strewn item to find out that it was a notebook. Much like a composition actually... _Hmm, I might use it as a diary sometime._

"You still don't get it, do you?" a husky, dry voice asked. My heart skipped a beat as I slowly turned around to face a creature. It was all bones, the color of fire, and had piercing red cat-like eyes. The monster's had straggly, rope-like navy blue hair that reached its' lower neck. It wore a black hooded cloak that covered most of its face, only showing its eyes and was 6 feet tall. Causing it to have to hunch over.

"Who..What are you?" I asked, terrified. The figure cackled. "Well, I am a Shinigami and...the owner of that Death Note." It pointed a bony finger at the book. _Death...Note?_ There was an eerie silence for a moment. I flipped notebook only to find those two white words, Death Note. Right as I read to the words, it felt as if someone had dropped a block of ice in my stomach.

"This can't be happening!" I was freaking out, but I was actually somewhat excited in a way. "But it is..." The Shinigami added, smirking. "Well if it is, then what's your name?" "Call me Blaze"

"Okay well, Blaze, can you explain what's going on here?" I questioned snuggling up in my blankets a bit more.

"Well, because of you're continuous wishing to be in Death Note, the Shinigami King decided to have some fun. I had agreed to let someone use my Death note, so he controlled a creepy old lady **(A/N: He can do that right? lol)** to deliver it to you and give you the traveling code to get into the anime, Death Note. When you are there, you must pick a side to be on, Kira, or L. And when it's all over, you must return to the real world."

I was overflowing with mixed emotions, scared, excited, shocked, I felt as if I would pass out right there. But before I could, Blaze spoke "So are ya ready to go?" I thought about it. I'm in normal clothes, I have my cellphone, and I have a couple boxes of pocky, I should be fine. I stuffed the pocky in my two front pockets, and my cellphone in the back. "Sure, I guess I'm ready" I said hesitantly.

"Okay first give me the Death Note" I did as told. "Now, repeat the words the old lady told you."

"Okay" I gulped hard. "For good or bad, I shall aid, once one wins, I shall fade." As soon as I spoke the final word, I felt a surge of electricity through my veins. Lightning must have hit the tent or something. Just then, I felt everything spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly it stopped.

Everything turned extremely cold as the darkness engulfed my body, forcing me to pass out.

Sometime Later

"Goodbye Watari, I'll be back in a couple of hours" "Have a safe trip, Ryuzaki" _Hmm, must've left the TV on...Mmm, I'm tired... _I thought nothing of the previous conversation and fell right back into my deep sleep.

A Couple Hours Later

I woke up to the sound of a fork and plate clanging together. I stirred, changing my fetal position into a sprawled out pose, messing up the blankets while doing so. I groaned and stretched my legs out as far as they could and opened my eyes to find a cream colored wall. I looked down to see white sheets. _This isn't my room... _I realized furrowing my eyebrows. As I turned over to get out of bed, I stopped. There, sat a man, wild jet black hair, hunched over, eating a piece of strawberry cake, simultaneously typing on his keyboard with a bored expression.

He glanced at me for a second and then went back to whatever he was doing. "Good afternoon"

L Lawliet...is in the same room as me! Insert refrained fangirl squeal here. "Um...hi? Who are you?" I pretended like I didn't know everything about him. "You may call me Ryuzaki." "Okay then"

Moments later, I went to itch my leg , but I couldn't feel my jeans. I felt around my legs until I had found fabric. I held my breath and slowly looked down at myself, slightly lifting the covers. My eyes met a black French Maid Outfit with a frilly pink apron with a strawberry on it around my waist.

My eye twitched and then I shrieked, scenarios flowed through my head of how I got changed into the skimpy outfit. "What the hell Ryuzaki!"I yelled, blush starting to form on my cheeks. "I found you on a bench at To-Oh and brought you back here. I found it sutible for you to repay me back by being a maid."

"But that's not fair!"I pouted childishly. "I believe it is actually. I'm providing you with food, shelter, clothing, because it seems you have nowhere else to go." He replied with a slight smirk.

"But..well..ugh fine" I gave up. _What a perv..._

Out of the blue, I felt a strange chill on my neck. As I reached towards it to make it warmer, I froze, for what felt like the millionth time. It seemed as though my once long flowy, dirty-blonde hair had been replaced with a shorter version, reaching my mid-neck, which I'm not to happy about either. "It's only fitting for maids to have short hair" He said almost as if he had read my mind. I look towards him to see that his smirk had grew. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and you're alias is Tsukiko Hara **(1)**, to protect you from Kira" "Ah, that sounds pretty" I stated. "If you say so" L replied.

And that's how it all started, but the best is yet to come.

**(1)-**The name means 'Moon Child Meadow' It's pronounced 'Sukeekoh Harah' lol

Panda: Mmkay really cheesy ending xD BUT I really hope you liked it and please review, even if it's only a few words! Also I would enjoy some tips on how to improve this, because I'm not too good ^_^'

~Nocturnal-Panda


End file.
